A Long Night
by Fallon the Coyote Pirate
Summary: Cooper, the soul survivor of the werewolf massacre. We all know he's the only one that lives at the end. But, what would happen if at the very start, another girl was there and a part of his team. And he has a crush on her!. CooperxOC
1. Training and meeting the Team

This is my first story, so i hope it goes well. Tell me what you think. This is a Dog Soldiers story, a love story for Cooper. The only soul survivor of the werewolf attack, well it starts at the very beginning.

I don't own any of the characters except, Kory. I only own her.

Warning!: Contains Strong Language.

A soldier fell to the base of an old pine tree after being tackled by a shadow she hadn't seen, a fit man in his late thirties walked up to her and smiled.

"Nice try, Private Kory" Captain Ryan said while he crouched down to Kory's level and rested the warm nozzle of his pistol onto her cold flushed cheek and looked at his watch "You evaded capture for 21 hours.." he held up his left wrist that had a silvery coloured watch raped around it "..and 27 Minutes." "Go straight to second in class" Captain Ryan stood up and Patted Kory roughly on the shoulder then offered her a hand to get up. "Of Course, the real trick to survival lies not in running and hiding but in removing your enemy's capacity to hunt you down." The German shepherd that helped hunt Kory down was barking loudly as Ryan turned round and looked at the animal then turned back round and handed Kory his gun. "Here. Shoot the dog." Kory was still standing were she was, her chest heaving up and down while the dog barks madly behind stares at the vicious looking dog as its breath came out in little clouds of mist.

"I'm sorry, sir. What?" she questioned as Ryan loaded the gun and handed it to her once more.

"Take the weapon, and use it." Kory just glared at the gun she was being offered but then returned her stare to the dog. "During the selection process, you are under my command. That's a direct order, Kory." Ryan sayed smarty as Kory's gaze wandered to Ryan's face.

"You're taking the piss, right?" Kory finally asked, in disbelief. Ryan looked at a few soldiers standing to his right and smirked.

"She thinks I'm pulling her leg." He spoke before he glared back at Kory. "Do I look like a sodding comedian to you, shitwipe?" He hissed into her face, getting annoyed now.

"No, sir!" Kory shouted, the dog still barking madly behind Ryan. "I still won't do it." She said in a slight Irish accent, still trying to catch her breath.

"You don't have a choice. Finish the job. Shoot the dog," Ryan stated, a slight hint of anger in his stands there and says nothing. "Shoot it!" Ryan ordered angrily.

"No! Sir." Kory shouted, still refusing the gun, her voice echoed through the walks up closer to Kory

"What use are you to my team, if you can't even kill a dog?"

"I didn't say I couldn't kill a dog, sir! I just will not kill that dog for no reason." she replies staring at the dog again.

"You're Binned, Kory. I don't need a soldier of conscience." The now calm Captain said, walking towards the dog.

"You're Failing me for this?!" Kory angrily questioned.

"You failed yourself" Captain Ryan replied turning round and looking at her. Ryan moved towards the side of the dog and stopped. "We're on a different level here, Kory" He rests the end of the revolver at the top of the dogs head. "For that, I need a woman of action. Not deeds." Captain Ryan rested his right index finger on the trigger and Pulled the releaser of the gun and the dog fell lifelessly to the ground with a faint thud.

"NO!" Kory yelled, backing away a little before hastily making his way towards the smirking Ryan. "You sick fucking bastard!" Ryan quickly lifts his gun and points it at Kory's face.

"It was just a dog. That's all." He said staring at Kory innocently. "Maybe one day when that's sunk into your thick skull.." Ryan paused and took a quiet breath "..You'll be ready for us. Until then, you live and learn."

"Yeah. But you don't." Kory said a little over a whisper, she through her right fist at the gun nearly knocking it out of Ryan's hand then swung her left fist towards Ryan, punching him right in the jaw then tried to punch him with her right fist again. But Ryan caught her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, he pushed Kory down to her knees and held the gun to her head again.

"I don't do second chances, Kory," Ryan threatened. "And I never forget." he let go of Kory's arm and shoved her forwards roughly, making her roll onto her back. "RTU this pathetic piece of shit." Ryan lifted his hand up to his mouth and wiped a thin steady stream of blood of his chin "Send her back to her squad."

4WEEKS LATER - THE HIGHLANDS OF SCOTLAND

A helicopter slowly lands in a deserted forest, one of the people in it opened the door before it landed.

"I want a good, clean dispersal!. I want a secure landing area!" A rough voice yelled from the chopper "Go!, Go, go, go" it yelled again and soldiers started to jump out of the helicopter "Joe, get out of the fuckin' chopper!" the voice yelled angrily to one of the soldiers who wouldn't get out.

"I'm not missing the footy for this!" Joe yelled back, refusing to get out.

"It's totally bone! I'm not going, Sarge!" He didn't have much of a fighting chance as the Sarge grabbed Joe's collar and yanked him out of the chopper, then it lifted up into the air and flew away. All the soldiers ran down a steep hill, one or two of them nearly tripping on roots of trees that were growing up out of the ground.

As soon as they came to the bottom of the hill a few of them leaned against tree's acting as lookouts.

"See ya." The Sarge said as the helicopter flew out of sight "Cooper! Kory! I want a position and bearing. I want to be on the move in three minutes."

"On it, Sarge" Cooper said as he opened his rucksack and lifted out a map.

"Have it covered." Kory said also opening her rucksack, but lifted out a compass and a sharpened yellow HB pencil then handed them over to Cooper.

"Thanks." Cooper replied, taking the pencil.

"Spoon? Terry? You're on stag," he told two of the lookouts, then turned towards Joe. "Joe, for fuck's sake. Get off your big fat lardy arse and make like a soldier." The Sarge ordered getting frustrated with him as a fighter jet flew noisily over there heads.

The Sarge pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch "All right , then. Time sync." All the other soldiers lift there sleeves up to find there watches. "I've got zero-seven-thirty coming up in three… two.. One. Check".

"Oh, bollocks, I don't believe this." One of the soldiers groaned.

"What is it now, Witherspoon?" The Sarge questioned boredly.

"I left me watch at the barracks, Sarge" Spoon replied.

"I thought I told you to lift it before we left?" Kory asked him looking up from the map.

"You did" he said, smiling sheepishly at her. "But I thought i had it".

"Well you obviously don't," Kory snapped back. "Other wise it would be strapped around your wrist right now." she looked down at the map, helping Cooper plan the next move.

"She's right. take a breather every so often, son. You'll live longer!" Sarge said gripping his gun with both hands.

"Nice work, Spoon, you tosser." Terry said chuckling.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Joe said slowly shaking his head.

"You'll be taking my boot out of your mouth, Joe, you baldy twat." Spoon said over his shoulder.

"Hay, leave Joe alone you forgetful git." Kory said defending him.

"Alright, alright." Spoon said smiling slyly.

"Pissin' hell." Joe said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Close shave? Ay Joe" Bruce asked.

"This shite is bone! The most important football match of my life is playing tonight and I'm stuck up the backside of beyond without so much as a six-pack or a telly." Joe said whining a little.

"That's the Army for you" Bruce replied.

"It's England Vs Germany, man!" Joe said to no one in particular "Full-on footy war!"

"I bet ya the score'll be 3-1 or something," Kory spoke up, not taking her eye's away from the map. "England will hopefully win."

"Yeah, well, nothing like this at all then is it Joe?" Sarge asked.

"It's just an exercise. Hardly life or death." Joe huffed.

"Don't bet on it Joe. You're fuckin' slaying me." Spoon said without facing him.

"If you paid any attention at all during the briefing Kierkly, you'd know exactly who we were up against on this harmless little exercise, wouldn't you?" The Sarge asked.

"And who's that then?" Joe asked not caring very much.

"Special Forces, you plonker!" Bruce said, clearing it up for him.

"Oh, bollocks to 'em" Joe replied not looking at him.

"All right, all right!" Sarge said looking from his left to his right "Now listen up, I'm gonna make this quick and to the point, because just like you all I wanna do is get home, jump into a warm bed with a nice hot woman and watch the footy".

"Planning on scoring, Sarge?" Terry asked.

"Yeah well, mind you don't foul her In the penalty box." Spoon said smiling.

"Aw!" Terry said.

"Button it, private parts." Sarge ordered him a he clutched his gun

Kory lifted up her helmet and chucked it at Spoon, whacking off his head and lying on the ground in front of him.

"Who the fuck done that?" he demanded.

"I did." Kory said smirking.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Spoon asked her, rubbing his head.

"Your being a right asshole" She replied laughing. "Can you throw us back my helmet?".

"If you give me a kiss on the cheek, I'll think about it?" He said trying to flirt.

"No she bloody will not," Sarge butted in. " Now give her back her helmet".

"Go and spoil me fun, Sarge." He said throwing Kory her helmet over.

"Have you forgotten?, she's my sister." Sarge informed him angrily.

Kory nor anyone else seen, but Cooper's cheeks flushed red with jealousy after Spoonie had asked for a kiss.

"Forget it," Kory said turning back to Cooper "Are you alright?".

"Never Better." Cooper replied.

"Now, as of this moment, as far as we're concerned, we're 50k behind enemy lines," Sarge said standing up "Now if we do happen to make a contact I expect nothing less than gratuitous violence from the lot of ya. Because we're firing blanks doesn't mean we have to think nice thoughts, so you remember, you put the fire down, get stuck in, you kick there fucking teeth out or I guarantee you, Joe, they will be having your bollocks for breakfast. Sunshine".

"Hard-boiled or fried, Sarge?" Terry asked him.

"Scrambled," He said as he took his watch off and walked over to Spoon "Here you are, Spoonie." he said dropping the watch into his hand.

"Oh, Smart." He said eyeing the watch.

"Don't get any ideas, I gave him that as a birthday present" Kory said smiling.

"Just cos it's new and shiny, doesn't mean it's worth shit. Remember, I want that back son." Sarge said making eye contact with him.

"What about you, Sarge?" Spoon asked.

"Well, I'll count, won't I?" Sarge asked as he walked away.

"You'll lose count after 10." Kory said, laughing again.

"Not funny," he replied as he walked over to her and Cooper. "Right then, Coop, Kory. What we got?".

Kory straightened out the map while Cooper got the pencil out of his jacket and snapped it into two pieces.

"You better hope I have another in my rucksack, Cooper. Or we're in trouble, we might a needed that for later" Kory said slightly frowning.

"I think I have another one in my bag, don't panic." Cooper said.

Kory's worry vanished "Good, good." she started to smile a little again.

"We're here. The front line is here." Cooper said showing Sarge the map.

"The AWACS reports enemy positions here, here and here." Kory said showing the positions with the other part of the pencil.

"With sweeping patrols between each of these bunkers…" Cooper said stopping as he looked towards Kory.

"…The whole sector'll be wrapped tighter than an Eskimo's nad sack. With one exception." Kory said looking back to Cooper.

Cooper tapped the map with the pencil on what looked like a drawing of a river "A river crosses the line through a gorge 30 or 40 ft deep. It's certain to have a patrol on it, but if we go at night…"

"Tread carefully and we don't mind getting are feet wet." Kory butted in to finish "We reckon we could make it through".

Sarge lifted up Kory's compass that Cooper had put his lucky rabbits foot on and looked at her. "What the fuck is all this about, then?" he asked.

"Lately, we need all the help we can get." Kory said for the both of then.

"Here, listen to me. I know use think it was a piss-poor call, both of you failing selection and all of that..." Sarge started sitting down "But I'm not sorry. The squad would be a lot worse without you, mate. And my little sis." he said smiling at Kory.

"It was something I had to do, y'know? For myself. Get it out of my system." Cooper said lifting his head up then letting it droop again.

"I can't believe that bastard shot that defenceless dog," Kory said with her head resting in the palm of her hand "The next time I see him im gonna shoot him in the head, see how he likes it".

"No, you wouldn't want to do a thing like that now, would you?" Spoon asked her.

"No, but I could shoot you instead Spoonie, your closer." Kory said.

"Carry on, don't mind me." Spoonie said smiling sheepishly, knowing she'd do it.

"The only people that go looking for trouble are kamikazes, glory boys and full on fuckin' fuckwits," Sarge said setting his hand on Coopers shoulder "You take my advice, son. Be patient. And you, Kory. Stop picking on poor, defenceless Spoonie, cause you know he doesn't have a chance".

"I know, but it's fun," Kory replied, standing up and stretching, the bottom of her shirt lifted up slightly allowing you to see a bit of her somwhat toned stomach, Cooper sat there staring at it until she stopped stretching and sat back down again. He quickly shifted his gaze back down to the map, before she could catch him.

"Right, then, Ladies! Pack up your troubles, put your brains into gear and start tabbing." Sarge ordered.

"Im gonna take that as an insult." Kory said standing up and putting the map into her bag.

"Spoonie, your on point, Terry, Joe, tail-end Charlies." Sarge said as the rest of the soldiers stood up and lifted there bags.

"Over here, Cooper. On my head." Joe told Cooper, pointing to his helmet.

Cooper walked over to the helmet, dug the tip of his shoe under it and flicked it up towards Joe.

"You twatter!" Joe grunted as the helmet nearly hit him in the face.

Kory followed, standing right behind Cooper, when he didn't move again she shoved him lightly.

"I can't believe im missing the footy for this party." Joe grumbled, huffing like a little boy who didn't get his way.

"Joe if you don't shut up, I swear to god I'm gonna fuckin' slot you myself. Now move." Sarge shouted back.

"Didn't say I word, Sarge." Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Come on you two, get a move on." Kory said smiling at them both as she walked ahead of the two.

"Your so lucky, mate." Joe told Cooper as his eye's followed Kory.

"And whys that then?" Cooper asked walking after Kory.

"Cause you and her are close, like really close," Joe said, twisting his index finger and middle finger round each other for an example.

"We're only friends," Cooper defended himself. "Just good friends."

"Sure," Joe replied. "I'd die for a 'friend' like her then."

"I am your friend Joe, your just to shy to be mine." Kory called back to them still smiling.

Joe smiled to himself and smirked at Cooper, thinking he'd gotten away with talking about Kory.

For the next 20 or so minutes they all walked through the woods, until Spoon stopped when he seen a gap in the trees and looked through them.

"Where the hell are we now?" He asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but it's beautiful." Kory said having a look.

They walked over empty, open landscapes and through another thick forest with large moss covered rocks. They were all freezing, but them being the men(not including Kory) they were they wouldn't admit it. They past two huge ginger furred bulls with long, sharp horns as they walked down an open path, down a river bank of a large, shimmering stream until they stopped for a rest in another forest.

They all fell in heaps at the bottom of separate tree's, but Kory sat up close to Cooper.

"I heard a crackin' story about this place." Cooper said randomly.

"You what?" Joe asked as he took a chunk out of his food and chewed it.

"People disappear out here all the time." Cooper informed them, not letting it show but he was happy he had Kory up beside him.

"Go on, Cooper. Give it some bollocks!" Spoon laughed as he took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Hey, let him finish or my helmet will collide with your head again Spoonie." Kory threatened, lifting up her helmet from between her feet.

"It's true!" Cooper said in his Scottish that Kory loved so much. "Just last month, a young couple were hiking through these woods. They set up camp near here".

"I heard about that," Kory told Cooper before she faced everyone else. "During the night something happened. Mountain Rescue team found the remains of the camp a couple of days later".

"The tent was ripped to shreds and there was blood everywhere" Cooper said, continuing the story he and Kory were telling. "The paper said it was a monster, like the Beast of Bodmin Moor".

"Locals claimed it was an escaped lunatic" Kory told them. "But no-one's been caught, so nothing could be proved either way".

"Every year, more and more people come through here.." Cooper stopped to take a breath "…and every do often, they don't come back. No trace, no bodies. Just disappear.".

"They're never seen again." Kory added in dramatically.

Spoonie moved over to his left a little bit before whispering to Bruce. "I'd like to know how they do that." before the soldiers all fell silent, until they start to lightly laugh and one of them let out a spooky groan for effect.

They rested for a few more minutes until they were on the move again. On there way up a low slop, Cooper started to whistle Tom Hark, then Kory joined in and the rest followed. They continued whistling that for the rest of the long, exhausting walk. Not knowing they were being watched by the cruel hearted Captain Ryan.

They only finished whistling when they stopped and set up camp for the night, un-folded there sleeping bags and lit a fire.

"Come on, then, Bruce. What scares you?" Cooper asked.

Bruce looked straight ahead of him as the light from the fire made his eyes sparkle in the darkness. "The self-destructive nature of the human condition".

"You're just taking the piss now." Spoonie said, looking at him oddly.

"What, you think so?" Bruce said, before taking a drink.

Cooper looked over toward Spoonie's way "What about you, then, Spoon?" he asked.

"Castration." Spoonie said, little over a whisper.

They all, except Kory, murmured in agreement.

"There's no argument there. Joe?" Cooper asked looking over his way.

Kory also looked over Joe's way, almost knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Only One thing guaranteed to put the shits up me." Joe said as he crossed his legs from were he was lying and folded his hands under the back of his head.

"What's that then, Joey?" Kory asked smiling as she held her head on the palm of her hand, which was against her leg. She was probably the only one that Joe would let away with called him Joey.

"A penalty Shoot-out." Joe answered.

Kory muffleed a laugh, while Cooper loudly snorted.

"Figures. Terry?" He asked.

"Watching a penalty shoot-out." Terry said looking down at the ground, before looking back up at everyone "With Joe".

"What about you, Kory?" Cooper asked, looking down at her.

Kory looked back up at him and set her drink down "More or less Injections or anything to do with hospitals, and men. So Doctors, I suppose." she said smiling, everyone else laughed light heartedly. "What about you then, Cooper?".

"Spiders, and Woman" Cooper said as he thought about it "And, er… spiderwoman".

They all laughed at the fear Cooper had, but Kory stopped a bit before the others.

"I want to know what scares the Sarge." Terry said.

Spoonie looked at his as he stuck a cigarette into his mouth "Piss of , man, nothing scares the Sarge." he said as he lit his cigarette.

"Oh, I don't know about that." The Sarge finally spoke up.

Kory looked her over in her brothers direction "So, you aren't asleep," she spoke. "I thought you'd dosed off."

"The thought of never seeing my wife again scares the shit out of me" he said taking a long drag of his cigarette.


	2. To Eddie

**Author's Note **Right, for some reason I had posted this story in bold. And up until now, I hadn't noticed. So, sorry for this little mistake.

* * *

Kory nodded her head, moving so as she was now sitting a little closer to her brother.

"That, and the little things that make your skin crawl," Sarge continued. "And make the hairs stand up on the back of your neck."

"You mean like Spoon?" Joe asked, smiling.

Kory had to laugh at the one, while Spoon glared at Joe before giving him the finger. The others chuckled at his response.

"Now play nice boys," Kory spoke up, also smiling. "We don't want any fights on are first night."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kory seen Cooper roll his eyes to the side. "That's like telling a cat to bark."

Kory shrugged her shoulders, but the smile never left her face. "I have to try."

"Nah, there's one thing actually in particular though, that I'll remember till the day I die," Sarge spoke up, and everyone fell silent. Even Joe and Spoon. "Yeah, it's back in '91, just before my unit was flown Kuwait to mop up the last pockets of resistance. Me and this young fella called Eddie Oswald decided to get a tattoo done to commemorate our first trip into the desert."

"I remember Eddie," Bruce finally spoke. "He was a stocky hard case with a broken nose and bung eye, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's him. Good-looking fella. Big hit with the ladies." Sarge joked.

The guys laughed, but Kory didn't find it so funny and lightly slapped her brother's leg.

"Anyway, me and Eddie," he continued. "We went and had a few drinks. We had a lot of drinks, and we went down to the tattoo parlour. I got a desert rat done."

"I remember you showing me it," Kory said, as she nodded her head. "Before you left."

"Eddie being Eddie, he wanted something with a bit more meaning." Sarge fixed his hat on top of his head and took a short intake of breath. "And being a bit of a believer,… he said that his soul still belonged to God, but his flesh? Well, his flesh was _way _beyond redemption… and it was up to Satan to save his skin."

"Oh no," Kory groaned. "I remember what he got now. He got this fuckin' great laughing devil tattooed right on his arse."

Everyone laughed, Spoon couldn't breath and Joe had turned a dark shade of red.

"Anyway," Sarge said as he wiped his eyes. "About six days later, we were making a regular sweep along the Iraqi border, and uh Eddie, poor fucker, triggered an anti-tank mine."

No one had anything to say to that, Kory softly squeezed her brothers knee in a comforting way. Knowing that this was difficult for him to talk about.

"Yeah, we all saw it happen. I mean, he was on point. White, blinding lightning flash and a fucking deafening crack, and by the time we'd picked ourselves up off the deck, Eddie was…" Sarge's lips tightened into a straight line and his face looked pained. "..he was gone. Just bits and pieces of him. That was all that remained. This big fuckin red circle. 100 metres.

"I'll tell you something, it puts things in perspective when you have to scoop your mate up with a shovel and stick him in a bin-bag."

It was silent, the only thing making any noise at all was the crackling sound of the burning wood.

"Anyway, the thing that really did our nuts in that day was when you, uh… came across a bit you recognise. A bit of ear… toe, a nose, a tooth." his head bobbed up and down a little, as if he'd been drinking and couldn't sit up straight. "But the thing that really freaked us out that day was when left hand Charlie found a bit of Eddie with a tattoo on. Everything else was burned to a crisp, covered in claret. Mushed up, pulped up. Not this bit. This bit was perfect. And here's old Nick, chortling his fuckin' arsehole off at us.

"So you could say Eddie was right. That Satan did indeed save his skin. Just not all of it. Or you could say that Eddie was just unlucky. Either way, it taught me to keep a very open mind. Boom. Boom."

"Wow." Kory breathed.

It was very quiet, to quiet in fact. Apart from the sound of the crackling fire.

"Anyway," Sarge said lifting up his tin of water. "Eddie Oswald."

"To Eddie." Spoon said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and lifting his own tin of water up before taking a mouthful.

"To Eddie." Everyone else said, lifting there tins and taking a drink.

"To Eddie." Kory sighed, taking a large mouthful of her icy cold water. It hit the back of her throat, making it go numb a little as it left a tingling sensation in her back teeth.

Spoon set his cup down and took a small drag of his cigarette. "So, anyway, this bloke walked into a pub right," he started. "With a little dog under his arm. Put's it on the bar, goes and sits down. The bartender's looking at him thinking 'What the fucks going on here?', And he looks back at the dog and to his surprise the dog says- COW!."

A huge carcase of a dead cow smashed against the ground, making everyone shoot up in shock. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering everyone.

Kory - her being next to Cooper - jumped up into his arms by accident and he stood there holding her bridal style while Terry started to let off blanks with his gun. Only making noise instead of helping.

".. Fuck!." Someone yelled frantically.

"Fucking cow!." someone else shouted loudly, Kory recognised the voice to be belonging to Joe.

When Cooper caught Kory, she instinctively wrapped her shaking arms around his neck tightly. Not that Cooper minded though, he was enjoying the close contact.

"Cease fire, Terry! Cease fire." Sarge ordered.

The guys began to laugh at Terry's reaction.

"Terry what the hell you doing?. You're firing blanks, man!" Joe told him, looking at Terry as if he were mad.

"Is everyone all right? Is everyone OK?" Sarge asked.

"Nah, man. I think I've shit meself." Spoon said scurrying away.

Everyone was silent and Kory was still in Coopers strong arms, but to Cooper's disappointment, she un-wrapped her own arms from around his neck to look at everyone.

"Get a load of those two." Spoon said pointing over towards Kory and Cooper, laughing to himself loudly.

"Shut up, Spoonie." Kory ordered as Cooper set her on the ground, they were both blushing but thankfully in was to dark to see.

"It's… dead." Terry said, panting.

"It's dead all right." Cooper said, kneeling down beside the dead cow's body.

"Christ, look at the state of it." Bruce said, stepping towards the carcase as well and kneeling down before it.

"Look at the state of Terry." Spoon said laughing.

"These aren't entry wounds," Cooper stated. "They're more like teeth marks."

"What are you saying, Cooper?" Terry choked out, as he tried to catch his breath.

"What he's saying Terry, that it died of natural causes, mate." Sarge replied.

"Don't you think you should call this in, Sarge?" Terry asked, still visibly shaking slightly.

* * *

Don't forget to Review, and maybe favourite if you like it?


	3. On the Move

Well here it is, Chapter three. I'm sorry it's a bit short, i've been having some technical problems with the internet.

I'd also like to thank the following people for their awesome reveiws of the first two chapter: -JiLIaN0sHAkItA-, Vaab and Boby Blaby. This chapter is for you three, and to another one of my friends on Quizilla, this is for you to Rin210.

So without further ado, i give you Chapter 3.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kory took a step away from the group and went to retrieve her back pack, it had been splashed with blood when the cow had hit the ground. Most of her stuff and probably everyone else's things more than like had blood on them, she lifted her bag up and further away from the slowly decaying cow carcase.

Of course though, Sarge was having none of it and refused to call the troupe in because of a 'Dead flying fucking Cow' she quoted his words.

The Cow had freaked them all out, even though the guys would never admit to it, they were.

Sarge then assigned a watch, two on four off.

"Bruce, Spoon. You're up first," Sarge decided as he stepped over their carelessly placed bags on the leafy dirt ground.

Kory moved around them and sat herself down beside Terry, who still had a bit of blood streaked across his forehead and down his cheek.

"In the mean time," Sarge continued, setting his eyes on the two. "Terry, sort your kit out."

He sighed and looked like he was about to huff, but instead took a deep breath and lay back, sighing loudly and made a noise that sounded like, whining?.

"The rest of you get your heads down." Sarge told them all as he glanced over everyone quickly before going over to where he would be sleeping.

"Night Terry." Kory told him, patting him on the shoulder before standing up and walking over to where she had lay out her sleeping bag.

"Good night Kory." Terry replied, watching her make her way over to where she would be sleeping before he pulled his hat down over his eyes and settled down for the night. But he more than likely get cold and end up unrolling his sleeping bag, probably waking someone up as well.

Unzipping her sleeping bag, Kory kicked off her boots, slipped her jacket off and crawled into her uncomfortable make-shift bed. Not feeling sleepy, she turned onto her back and stared up at the sky again. If she looked hard enough into the pitch-black sky, she could see a few little white stars twinkling above them. But sadly, thin grey clouds covered the sky and blocked out her view of the stars. Sighing, Kory turned onto her side and waited for sleep to come to her. Thankfully though she didn't have to wait long before she could barely keep her eyes open and she was swallowed into darkness, a dreamless sleep awaiting her there.

It had only felt like a few minutes to her before she was being shaken awake gently by someone.

"Come on Kory, time to get up." a voice called to her, reaching her through her sleep-fogged brain. She could just barely recognise it as Cooper's voice though.

Kory rolled onto her back and stretched her arms out in front of her, yawning widely before the horrible scent of rotten meat wafted up her nose.

"Help me up?" Kory asked whoever had woken her politely.

She felt someone grab her hands and pull her up into a standing position, her sleeping bag slid down her body and back onto the ground around her feet.

"Thanks." She yawned as she opened her eyes a little and searched for her boots, they were where she had left them.

Kory stepped out of her sleeping bag and slipped both boots on her feet before kneeling down to tie the laces, she managed to do that through her yawns. She lifted her jacket up, brushing off a few leaves and put it back on. Her tin of water seemed to be alright, so she lifted It and took a mouth full. It way icy and numbed her gums, also making her teeth tingle and back of her throat hurt from the temperature of the liquid.

"Are we all ready to move out yet?" Sarge asked, or rather shouted.

"Yeah." Kory groaned as she rolled her sleeping bag up and packed it away in her bag before lifting it up and swinging it over her shoulders.

"Okay, let's go then." He shouted again.

Kory walked beside Cooper, Spoon and Bruce were in front of them with Sarge in the lead and Joe and Terry were bringing up the back. Leaves crunched under their feet and branches snapped, birds chirped and beat their wings to get air-born loudly.

They had climbed a small hill and turned left, heading to higher grounds. Before she knew it, if she looked down into the gorge she could she could see where they had stayed the previous night.

Spoon started calling Sarge as he kneeled down near the edge, in front of him, Kory could barely see the redness of the cow's blood that had fallen from nowhere last night and attacked them.

Sarge walked over to Spoon and he pointed to his right, saying that the cow had came from that direction and straight over the edge.

"Lovely." Kory commented as they all gathered round spoon.

"Out of the fryin' pan and into the fire." Joe put his input in.

Kory didn't want to get to close to the edge, the ground was slippery from the morning dew and it would most likely be easy to just slip and fall down the drop. Just like the cow had done, which didn't look fun.

"Bleeding to death, could of wandered around for miles before it got here." Bruce thought aloud as he looked around.

"Yeah, well it's got to of left some bread crumbs for us to follow." Sarge started to walk passed Cooper, but he stopped him.

"Looking for trouble." Cooper stated more than asked.

"No, Cooper," Sarge replied. "Just looking."

Kory rolled her eyes and patted Cooper on the shoulder in a reassuring way, smiling up at him before walking past him and her brother who was stopped by Terry.

"But Sarge," He spoke up. "Shu-shouldn't we just report this when we get back?"

"To fucking right Terry, but in the mean time I'm curious." He replied.

Kory didn't hear what he said last, but he was walking passed her and actually smiled a little.

"Come on lads." He said over his shoulder as he continued walking on.

They began to follow him, Cooper right behind him, followed by Joe and Spoon, then Bruce and behind him were Kory and Terry. The leaves shifted noisily as they were walked over by them, their footsteps making thumping sounds as they walked over the earth.

Kory and Terry were asking each other questions, playing a little game of 20Q between themselves. It entertained them, playing it while they began to walk down a grassless field, their bags rattling loudly in the silence. They then began to walk through a forest of almost leafless trees, all of them had mainly fallen to the ground. The trees were also thin and grey tinted, making it easy to see each other. A few lay on the ground on their sides, thin bony-looking branches sticking straight up.

They all had their guns at the ready - Kory and Terry had grown a little bored with their game- although the guns would still be firing blanks, so if they shot at anything it couldn't do much damage to whatever they shot at in the first place. Everyone was spread out, Spoon out on his own to everyone's left.

Sarge stopped and held his arm out straight, bent up at the elbow with his hand in a fist. Signalling for them to stop, when everyone did he waved his open hand up and down. Telling them all to get down. He moved forward towards one of the fallen trees and kneeled down beside it, taking something off of one of the branches. Kory got a glimpse of it, it looked like a chunk of fur. But He dropped it onto the ground and signalled for them to carry on, he stood up and they all followed.

They all looked around them, surveying the forest around them while they walked after Sarge.

Kory soon began to hear the sound of flies buzzing, it was a little annoying and she wondered where it was coming from.

It was then that she noticed Sarge crouch down and stab something with his knife, it was red and slimly looking.

"Natural causes my ass." Sarge said as he twisted the organ-like thing around on his knife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you thought, i'd love to hear from you all.

Next time on A Long Night: Kory and the group get attacked by what some describes as 'Big fucking Howling things', They get attacked by the werewolves in chapter 4. And that's not all, they also get to meet Megan. Who Kory doesn't like nor trusts, even though Megan saves her life and the lads lifes as well. For now anyway.


	4. Real Weapons and Real Monsters

You have no idea how sorry i am for this, it has been almost a year since i have last up-dated this

**Disclaimer** I don't own any rights to Dog Soldiers or any of the characters, i do however own Kory Wells.

I would just like to apologies and say how sorry i am for delaying this for so long, but i had other idea's - which are my other stories - and i wanted to post them up.

I'd like to thank all the people that have read this, and to the people that have actually reviewed my story.

And most of all, i'd like to thank Jacobzwolfgirl. Without her i wouldn't have gotten this chapter finished, so if you were one of the people really looking forward to this, i suggest you go and thank her.

With all that said, Here's Chapter Four of A Long Night.

As they all looked at the organ-like chunk of whatever-it-was on the knife, they all heard a bang and looked out through the tree's to see a flare gun being fired into the sky.

"Oh, now what?" Sarge groaned a little.

"Must be desperate to fire the flare gun if they know no one is around to see it." Kory said to know one in particular.

And so off they went, following the smoke line to where it came from. Down through more trees, a few steep hills and another empty field until they got to a wide, V-shaped canyon that got wider as you looked up.

The path going through it was thin and littered with leaves and twigs and broken bits of rock from the sides. They walked down it, their blank-firing guns at the ready, as if they would protect them.

At the end it opened up into a large circled area surrounded by, you guessed it, more trees.

What startled them though, was that a camp lay abandoned. Boxes, and unused nets were scattered everywhere. The buzzing of flies was loud and constant, something that looked similar to blood was spattered all over the stone walls. Guns lay upon on rocks and on the floor, the seemed to of been never fired.

Cooper lifted one of the guns closest to him and loaded it, making a sharp click as the cartridge entered the gun and it became ready to fire. Ammunition lay all around them, unused and handy.

"Christ on a bike." Bruce said, as they all surveyed the carnage. None of them moved, they were all still looking at the state of the camp site.

"What the fuckin' hell happened here, Sarge?" Terry asked, looking like he was trying not to be sick.

"This is getting' more bone by the minute." Joe complained.

Hearing a soft squelching sound, Kory looked over to Bruce and then down to his feet to see that he was standing in something. When he lifted his boot up, it dripped off the sole as a red gooey substance.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Sarge…" He finally said, looking at what ever it was that covered him shoe.

"That is vile." Kory commented, looking away from Bruce.

"Alright lads. Get a grip." Sarge suggested strongly as he walked further into the camp.

Then Sarge said that they had casualties to locate, and to ditch the useless pieces of weaponry they had been given for the exercise that has now became a game of life or death.

"Salvage whatever weapons you can find and stand to!" Sarge ordered.

"Oh I plan to." Kory replied, chucking her useless blank-shooting gun down onto the ground and going towards the nearest crate. Unlocking the top and flipping the lid open, revealing a new-looking gun fully loaded with four extra rounds packed into the dark grey foam beside it. Lifting the gun out, she stuffed the extra rounds into her pockets. Lifting the top layer off and throwing it onto the ground beside her, she found more rounds underneath. Taking three of the seven rounds, she chucked two to Terry, one to Bruce and the last one over to Cooper.

"We are now up against live, hostile targets," Sarge warned them, as they all locked and loaded their chosen weapons. "So, if Little Red Riding Hood shows up with a bazooka and a bad attitude, I expect you to chin the bitch."

"looks like they got hit hard and fast, every magazine is full," Cooper informed them as Bruce threw a gun to Sarge. "Nobody got off a single round."

"If they're lost," Bruce started, a very serious sober look on his face. "Then where are the bodies?"

Everyone looked at him, seeing that he had asked a very good question that no one could manage to answer.

"Maybe our enemies are Cannibals," Kory suggested, opening another crate and finding a small selection of shining black handled switch-blade knives, she picked two up and glanced at them before stuffing them into her coat pockets - her trouser pockets were full of extra rounds. "That would explain the mess and lack of bodies."

They all raised their eyebrows at that, although it was only a theory. It did however make sense, but poor Terry looked on the verge of pissing himself hearing that they might be up against a clan of Cannibals.

"All right, Corporal. Get on the net, call in," Sarge ordered. "I want an emergency airlift immediately."

"I'm on it." he replied, rushing towards the radio. He sat down and began to get the kit out.

"No!" a deep voice screamed in panic, as someone sat up from behind a row of boxes and pointed a gun at Bruce. He was a man Kory knew all to well, and had hoped to never see again.

"Shit!" Bruce shouted back out of shock as he jumped away.

"Contact!" They all shouted as they pointed their guns at the man, who pointed his small hand gun at all of them. He was breathing heavily and shaking madly.

"Help me." was all he said, the gun slipping out of his hand as he collapsed backwards.

"Captain?" Cooper called as he shoved the boxes out of his way so he could get to the man, he was pale and looked in bad shape. Three long gash marks were across his chest and bleeding. "Ryan? What happened here?"

"Do not tell me you fuckin know him." Sarge said.

"Captain Ryan. Special Ops." He replied.

"Bastard more like it." Kory replied, putting her hand on her hip and resting the gun on her shoulder.

"Not the fuckin' dog-lover." Sarge said, remembering what Cooper and Kory had told him about the cold-heart dog murdering Captain Ryan.

Bruce finally got the radio out and put the headphones on, searching for a channel.

"Spearhead Patrol. This is Spearhead Patrol. Are you receiving?" Bruce asked, his hands were shaking badly that he had to hold on to the headset tightly.

"You look like you took on Jack the Ripper and came last." Sergeant Wells Commented to Captain Ryan, who was pale from blood-loss.

"I can patch him up. But he needs a Medic right now." Cooper told them as Kory handed him the necessary patch-up equipment.

"This is an Emergency, Code 64!" Bruce continued to try, but all he could here was static buzzing.

"You've got to get me out of here. Do you understand?" Ryan asked them, shaking as he tried to sit up, but Kory pushed him back down. "There was only supposed to be One!"

"We're working on it, Captain." Sarge said to the higher-ranking soldier.

"Sarge?" Spoon called, Kory grabbed her gun and got up as said person took her place, helping to patch-up the injured man. Kory looked at Spoon, then followed where he was looking and understood what the problem was.

"Not now, Spoon." Sarge replied.

Bruce was trying his hardest to try and find a signal, flicking switches back and forth, shouting - almost pleading - down the microphone. But still his only reply was the useless buzzing of the static.

Captain Ryan groaned and moaned in agony as Cooper and the Sarge lifted him up into a sitting position, he was a shade of pale blue and breathing heavily.

"Shit!" Bruce growled loudly out of frustration.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Cooper asked him as he began to dress Ryan's wound, Sarge and himself setting Ryan into a sitting position.

"I can't find the signal!"

"Didn't you check it?" Terry asked, stuttering slightly from fear.

"Course I checked it and I double-checked it, and it worked fine!"

"All right Bruce, stay on it, see what you can do," Sarge ordered. "Terry? This team must've had their own comms kit. Have a look round, see if you can find it. Go!"

Kory looked at Terry with concern, his nerves were almost completely shot as he scrambled around looking for the piece of Communication technology. She would have went over to help him had her older brother not have stopped her with a look in her direction, silently telling her to let him get on with it by himself. She rolled her eyes, but agreed with a slight nod of her head. Kory looked up into the sky and watched as the sun set lower and lower from her view, meaning it would be dark soon and they would be out there with whoever or whatever injured Captain Ryan and killed his team.

Once again Spoon tried to get the Sergeant's attention, only to be given the brush off and told to go give the camp another look around.

"This is Spearhead Patroller, are you receiving!" Bruce hissed through the microphone, becoming impatient now that he couldn't find a clear signal.

Sarge pushed Ryan up into a sitting position as Cooper tied the bandage into a knot over his chest.

"Th-there was only suppose to be one!" Ryan muttered again, twitching and acting as if he was taking some sort of seizure.

"What the hell is he going on about?" Kory asked herself as she rubbed her eyes, she was getting tired and didn't fancy staying in Captain Ryan's camp that smelled of blood, decay and wood-rot.

"What the hell's he doing here?" Sarge asked Cooper as he kept Ryan sitting, he was on the verge of panicking, that much was obviously by the look he had on his face.

"All I know is, he's Special forces. Whether this is part of our exercise, he hadn't advertised it," Cooper replied as he finished with the skin-coloured bandage wrapped tightly around the wounded Captain's chest. "No badges, no nothing. Just tags."

"I don't know what the hell they were doing, but they were packing all sorts of weird shit," Kory spoke up, glancing in open boxes and looking along long chipped benches. "Tranquilizer darts, Nets, you name it. It's like they were going on safari or something."

"Sarge," Terry spoke up, Kory had almost forgotten about him. His voice cracked when he lifted up the other team's Communicational box. "I found their radio."

"Aw shit, I don't believe it." Sarge glared disappointedly at the box.

"There was only suppose to be one!" Ryan repeated with a throaty growl, he tried to sit up and almost pushed Cooper over.

"What's he on about, Sarge?" Terry asked nervously, the radio still dangling from his finger.

Without giving him a proper answer, Sarge glanced from Ryan to Terry before telling him to get back on Stag.

"You've got to get me out of here," Ryan commanded softly, almost practically choking on his mouthfuls of air. "Before they come back."

"For the love of God! Who are they, Captain!" Kory shouted at the disorientated man as he struggled to get up.

"They tore them to pieces in front of my eyes!" Ryan continued to ramble as he latched onto the front of Sarge's uniform.

"He's off on one Sarge," Cooper warned him as he pushed the Captain down. "If we don't get him somewhere warm, he's going to die of hypothermia."

"Stay with me, Captain," Sarge told Ryan as he tried to keep the injured man awake, shaking him very gently on the shoulder whenever his eyes fluttered shut. "Captain, Ryan stay with me now."

Kory thought that the current scene was like something out of a soppy romance movie, she would have laughed had the situation not have been so serious.

"Um, Sarge…." For the final time, he tried again.

"Not now, Spoon!" was his angry reply.

"I don't know if you care or not, but in about half an hour it's going to be dark." He finally got to say what he had wanted to for the past few minutes.

"What wonderful news." Kory remarked sarcastically, just a few seconds before the clicking sounds of guns being loaded filled in the empty space. Out of the corner of her eye, she seen her brother move away from Captain Ryan over towards the calmer Bruce - who was tinkering with the radio he had taken off of Terry.

"Any joy?" Sarge asked Bruce as he sat down, his answer was a half-hearted head shake, obviously the state of the radio was much worse and he wasn't going to be able to fix it.

Cooper - being quite quiet at the moment - was putting things away and packing up the medical supplies, he was best to keep everything they might be able to use, they might need it later. But how much later?

Kory overheard Bruce saying that the circuits in the radio were fried to bits, her brother's reply, just bin the thing. But she looked over towards the two when Bruce held something up in his hand, saying that he had found it inside the box and it wasn't part of the actual radio. It was a smallish green computer chip of some kind, Bruce saying it looked like a transmitter.

"Why would they put a bug in our radio?" Terry asked the question they were all thinking, his eyes were shifting everywhere, his gun held up about level with his shoulder; fully loaded and ready to fire.

"They fixed us so we can't fuckin' win." Spoon put his thought in angrily, shaking his head as he huffed.

"This thing has just become a hell of a lot more serious than a training exercise," Kory thought aloud, holding her gun at her side pointing towards the damp forest ground. "We have a missing team that was using hunting gear, an injured and very disorientated Captain, and we've discovered that they bugged our radio. It sounds to me we were set up for something."

"Button it you two," Sarge told Kory and Spoon, he was looking over towards Terry. "No Terry, it's probably some Joke. They didn't want Joe to hear the Footy results."

Kory didn't hear Joe's reply, but she had seen him roll his eyes. He was still pissed off about being stuck out here when England and Germany were having it out on the Football pitch.

"Scrounge anything useful?" Cooper asked to the group, hoping to hear good news.

"Weapons, ammunition," - Spoon ducked under a camouflage net and came back into view a few seconds later - "A couple of Magnesium flares, that's about it. The rest is fucked."

"Give us a flare over." Kory asked, and Spoon obeyed, throwing her over one of the red sticks he had put into the inside of his own coat.

"Right, lads. Ditch your blanks, from here on in the exercise it well and truly over," Sarge told them, slipping extra magazines into his pockets as he spoke. "Whoever not carrying live rounds better do so."

Kory kicked away an empty crate and dove into the one bellow it, digging out rounds and throwing them over to the others who past them on.

"It won't make any difference," Captain Ryan spoke up, his breathing still heavy but more normal than before. "They won't die."

"Yeah well, this gives me a better peace of mind, Sir." Sarge replied as he loaded his hand-gun.

"You want peace of mind? Run for your lives before they tear your legs from under you." Ryan warned, glancing up and down from the leaves under his hand up towards Sergeant Wells menacing gaze.

"There, now you just shut up, like a good Gentlemen," Sarge whispered threateningly. "You are scaring my team."

An almost strangled howl rose up and sounded to close for comfort, they all jumped alert.

"What the fuck?" Joe was the first to question the unsettling noise.

"Jesus Christ." Spoon said, his voice just above a whisper.

A second or two after the first sound was made, others joined in, forming a chorus of howls.

"Aw Shit." Terry breathed out, trying to steady his shaking hands.

Kory and Cooper looked over towards Terry at the same time, both giving him worried looks.

"Right, guys. Grab what you can, over the tree-line, were moving," Sarge stood up and began stalking away from the massacre of the camp. "Let's go!"

Cooper stayed behind while they all past him to bring up the rear, as they ran out of the camp and into a thin bare-tree forest, Kory almost fell when Captain Ryan tripped over a raised tree root. But Joe came and took up the Captain's other side, helping her move his dead-weight. The second time Ryan had slipped, Kory let go of him but he had grabbed onto Joe - bringing him down with him. Everyone spread out, hiding behind trees and looking for whatever had made the horrible spine-chilling howls.

"Right! I need a volunteer for on guard action." Sarge demanded, standing in the middle of his team and looking round at them.

"I'll do it." Bruce said before anyone else could.

"Nice one, when we're clear, you fall back, we're going to be there to cover you," Sarge continued. "Right, off you go. And Bruce, no heroics. Spoonie, you're on point. Joe, help Kory with Ryan. Terry, you're up next. Coop, you're with me."

Kory pulled Ryan up off his ass and threw his arm over her shoulders, Joe stood up and did the same thing. Everyone else did what they were assigned to do.

"Right guys, we're heading through the long grass, double time!" Sarge ordered.

Kory couldn't hear what he said last as she, Ryan and Joe ran into the fogged trees. They were short thick pine-like trees that looked much healthier than the ones they had previously ran through. It was hard to run with three in a single row.

"Let go, I can carry him," Joe told her as he gently pushed her away. "Go on ahead."

Kory wasn't to sure about the idea, but seeing that Joe wasn't going to let her help, she went on ahead. As much as she tried, she kept getting nicked by little sharp branches sticking out in random places, she flinched slightly as the howling started up again. She lost sight of Spoon in front of her and stopped in her tracks, loading her gun and holding it up, she was ready to fire. She turned round, and round again slowly, looking left and right for any other signs of life - or of a threat.

A twig snapped behind her, Kory quickly spun round and gripped the trigger. What she seen made her blood run cold. Standing in front of her was a very tall, very hairy monster. It's torso was very human like, it's arms and hands were the same, apart from the yellow claws sticking out from the finger tips. As her eyes travelled up towards the head, it was far from human. Staring down at Kory were the black vicious eyes placed into the head of a wolf, its mouth hanging open with teeth as long as her middle finger, saliva dripping down and landing onto the tips of her boots.

"You have to be shitting me!" Kory screamed, before she had the chance to fire, the monster snarled hungrily as it swung one of it's large hands at her. She held her gun up to take the blow, but she ended up being thrown twenty feet to her left, skidding against the ground as the wolfish creature ran after her. She lifted her gun and managed to pull the trigger as she aimed at the oncoming beast, bullets flew out of the barrel of the gun and into the monster. "Get the fuck away!"

The human-like wolf creature yelped and whined loudly as the bullets pierced into it's body, knocking it off of it's feet, it landed heavily onto the ground, throwing up dirt and dead leaves.

Kory took this as a chance to get away and stopped firing, scrambling to her feet and sprinting in the direction she had been going in. She heard more guns being fired to her far right side, making a quick decision, she ran towards the familiar sound. The relief she had felt when she seen Cooper and her Brother vanished as quickly as it had appeared when she seen her brother's guts hanging over his hand, the blood oozed quickly out between his fingers and over his hand.

The two men looked relieved to see that she was alright, sighing slightly before continuing on. Kory's eyes widened when she seen the two monstrously tall wolf creatures catching up with them, she held her gun up and began firing again, aiming for their hearts and heads, they only stopped and backed away a few feet, not seeming very phased by the barricade of bullets shooting their way. She continued to fire over her shoulder as she ran after Cooper and her brother, glancing back every so often as she and the other two managed to get out of the trees. They were back into the more open part of the forest, she cringed when she seen her brother fall and groan loudly in pain. She quickly ran forward and helped Cooper lift him back onto his feet, he kept repeating the same thing. 'Aw, my guts!'.

Spoon and Joe started firing once they had spotted the monstrous creatures catching up behind them, they continued firing as they all started moving quickly through the trees.

"Fucking give up already!" Kory growled angrily as the monstrous beasts kept coming closer and closer, Ryan was running mainly on his own now, quite a turn about since when they found him he was on the verge of dying.

Joe had gotten his hands on a shot-gun, and was making good use of it. Pulling the trigger over and over again, the loud booms it made echoed along with the continuous shooting of the rifles.

Kory seen her brother trying to use his gun, but the only thing he managed to shoot was the round.

"Fucking leg it!" Cooper shouted back towards everyone else, Kory was running beside them again, becoming more and more worried about her brother's physical state.

As they got to the end of the forest, there was a mucky slope leading down onto a road, Spoon was shouting about something as Kory seen the headlights of a car up ahead. A Car!

"Someone stop the bloody car!" Kory yelled as it was indeed a car emerging from the fog up ahead, they all headed down towards the road as the jeep got closer and closer.

Spoon - being the idiot that he was - jumped out onto the road and landed on his side, rolling out in front of the car, it stopped of course, but not before he was halfway underneath it.

"Get in!" A young woman - around Kory's age - ordered as they all caught up and Joe grabbed Spoon. She went round to the back and opened up the door.

"Everybody in, now!" Cooper shouted, guns went off at the oncoming monsters that were catching up fast.

They all climbed in and Kory helped her brother in, she quickly stole glances towards the suspiciously lucky appearance of the woman who was saving them. She let her gun off a few rounds at one the of the creatures that had jumped down onto the road, she was the last to leap in and slammed the back door behind her. Before the new girl started up the engine, something landed heavily onto the roof of the car, they all fell silent and looked upwards as the metal creaked and groaned underneath the added weight of whatever had landed on top of it.

"Go!" Joe screamed like a little girl, looking al around him.

"I'm trying!" The young woman replied as she put the car into drive, back into reverse and then into drive once again.

"Go! Go!" Joe kept shouting.

Kory looked through the back door and seen one of the creatures close up again, her eyes grew wide when its claws left a long scratch down the glass.

A grey hairy clawed hand ripped through the roof of the car, then Joe wasn't the only one screaming his lungs out. The claws made a lunge for anything it could reach, which luckily wasn't anyone. Joe grabbed the thing by the wrist and stuck his knife right through the side and out the other, the arm pulled and pulled, trying to get out. But because whole it had made was only big enough for it to fit through, the knife was catching on the roof.

The car had finally gotten unstuck when the blade had fallen out and the arm had retreated, the thing that had been on the roof fell off and rolled along the road, the knife rocked from side to side on the floor at everyone's feet. Then, for the third time that night, the monster's started howling, it was a long and very unsettling sound to hear.

"Is everyone okay back there?" Cooper asked, turning round in the passenger side seat to look back at them. "Any more casualties? Spoon?"

"Na, I'm alright."

"Bruce, Bruce. He's gone, Bruce is gone." Sergeant Well's repeated once again.

Kory felt unsettled, even unnerved at the luck of them falling across a car in their time of need. It was quite a coincidence, if she didn't say so herself. The woman had seen the monster's as they had, yet she was the calmest of them all. So there were to possibilities, either she had seen them before, or there was something else going on. Even if the woman driving had just saved her from being eaten alive by great big wolfish monsters, she just couldn't get herself to trust this newcomer. Kory usually didn't listen to her instincts about things, but a little voice in the back of her mind was telling her that maybe she should listen this time, even just this once. And she was going to, even if it killed her.

* * *

Because I haven't updated this in a long time, i decided to make that little bit longer.

**Next time** Megan introduces herself to the group, and Kory get's even more suspicious.

Don't forget to Review this! and Maybe even Fav it!


End file.
